Krallen
Note: Because Krallen is a new champion, some of this information may be inaccurate. Please do not change the information unless you have a Krallen. ---- Krallen 1 Animation.png|Level 1 and 2 without buff ability Krallen 2 Animation.png|Level 1 and 2 with buff ability(additional 'hands') Krallen 3 Animation.png|Level 3 with buff ability(additional 'hands') Krallen is a new Champion Monster that can be earned via the Hunt for Krallen weekly event. It loves looting, and specializes in looting resources. It's primary target is harvesters, Town Halls and Silos He has the ability to "buff" the amount of resources looted in battle if secondary quota is met. Unlike any other champion, he can be sent into battle alongside other champs. He doesn't need to be stored in the Champion Chamber, as he will permanently share the Champion Cage with other champions. However, it will leave the player if they fail to meet the weekly quota, but keeping him for 5 weeks will allow you to''' permanently''' keep him as your other champion. (You cannot freeze Krallen despite this, however.) Holding Krallen for consecutive weeks via meeting the first quota will also level him up. Krallen can only reach level 5. Ability Loot Buff ' This ability can enhance your monsters' looting. For example, you get 1,000,000 from an Outpost, but if Krallen is attacking it as well, you`ll get 5,000,000 (or more depending on the percentage of his "buff"). When buffing other monsters, they have a green "aura". Notably, if players have looted enough to get the ability, Krallen will have two extra claws protruding out from his back, signifying he has loot buff effects compared to those without the claws. Krallen's Loot Buff range seems to be a bit shorter than Fomor's. Statistics Bugs and Glitches * Zafreetis will sometimes refuse to heal Krallen. Instead prefers to heal non-Champion monsters such as D.A.V.E. * When Krallen first came out (6/18/12 12:00 PST) he was invisible. '(FIXED) (6/18/12 17:28 EST) (Everyone who have gotten him in the first week gets to keep him for free for another week due to the glitch.) * When the attack starts Krallen and other monsters just stay still. Time counts down but the monsters are not attacking. '(FIXED) '(6/19/12 12:00 EST) * When attacking an outpost, Krallen and all other monsters stay motionless while attacking the last building. * The Loot Buff does not give extra resources looted from other player/Wild Monsters. * In slow computers you can't send Krallen in the middle of a battle. * Sometimes Krallen and other champions can walk through blocks. * Krallen and another champion's Launch Button on the left during a war at a yard causes one of the monster's picture to be blocked from view, (partially) hiding the text. Gallery Krallen sprite1.png|Krallen Mid-Level Sprite KrallenCounter.png|Krallen tab in the Champion Cage Reaching500mil.png Krallen.PNG buffed.png|Fomor Buffing Krallen Krallen3 Facing you.png|Krallen at level 3 facing you. Trivia * Krallen is the German word for "Claws". ** "Sich etwas krallen" is colloquial for "to steal something" or "to take an object with force", basically to loot. * Upon Krallen's initial release, he was invisible due to a bug. However this glitch was fixed within 2 hours. * Krallen is the only champion whose favorite target does not include defensive towers, most likely due to his nature (greed for resources). However, when all resource buildings are destroyed his favorite target changes into defensive towers. * Krallen is very different from other champions because he: ** Doesn't need to be fed, and levels up via keeping him for consecutive weeks ** Can be used in attacks alongside other champions, essentially making him a side-champion ** Can be lost, along with his abilities ** Cannot be evolved via Shiny or Monsters * Krallen lives in the Champion Cage alongside the original champion, and can therefore participate in defending a base, contrary to prior speculation. * Having Krallen seems to increase the amount of resources you can store at your main yard by 20%. However, the extra space is only for loot, but not banked resources. * Krallen's appearance seems to resemble a dog/cheetah hybrid. * When Krallen has Loot Buff, he gains two additional arms on his shoulders. * When monsters are being buffed by Fomor AND Krallen, they seem to only have a purple aura surrounding them, meaning that Fomor's buff aura is likely "dominant". * Krallen deals the least damage of all champion monsters (after Fomor). However, it seems to compensate for this with an extremely fast attack rate. * Quota for getting The loot buff was at 1.5billion resources, and it was mandatory for players to keep looting 500m worth of resource to keep him long as he needed until a recently update fixed that. * Normally, Krallen would destroy the entire resource building, but if looting monsters like Brains had already removed the resources, Krallen would ignore it. However, if the Brains were to have taken away the resources while he was attacking the building, he would keep attacking even after the Brains left. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Limited Champions Category:Krallen Category:Monsters